Bare Ghosts
by Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Sei’s heartbroken, in their anniversary her beloved left. Just some interaction between Sei and her thoughts. Mostly weird or sad writing, blame me for it…


**Bare Ghosts**

**By: RagDollWolf**

A Maria-sama ga Mitteru fan fiction.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maria-sama ga Mitteru.

I don't own anything.

Please don't sue me.

Thanks.

Summary:

Sei's heartbroken, in their anniversary her beloved left.

Mostly weird or sad writing, blame me for it…

_First story being published on the net. _

_And I'm Mexican, so please bear in mind my grammar's not very good U_

_Be sure to tear me apart, I need criticism._

_Please read and review, I appreciate everything. _

_Enjoy!_

………………………………………………………………………………….

**_What's beautiful about nighttime if there's no moon or stars to gaze upon? _**

****

Sei Satou sat drinking, her chair placed in front of the window. Her face against the thin cold glass, she shivered a little every time the wind swoosh-ed next to her ear. She lay naked on her favorite chair, inside her relatively new apartment, holding a relatively new bottle of blood red wine. Crying, stunned, she was completely broken...

………………………….

Trying to stay in touch with the outside world even though her sight was a bit blurry…

The outlines of buildings and cars parked at the streets below were reflecting moonlight straight into her eyes…

Every once in a while someone would walk across her field of vision, she would then remember she was alive. And would then sip from the bottle she was holding tightly between her fingers.

It was pathetic, she admitted, for her to be acting like this. But then again, her beloved had just walked out the door. Taking away her last pieces of will to fight. Taking away all of her being, everything which she had brought she took. "She fixed my heart, why should I complain if she takes it away…"

……………………………………….

Walking around her home… Home? It wasn't home there, her beloved wasn't there anymore. She had lost everything; home was one of her first.

Walking around her… apartment she was led by love's ghosts.

Out of reality and numb she walked around, unnoticed by herself or anyone at all.

Sip. A thin running line of liquid release stained her mouth and neck, it had no taste anymore.

Her scent still lingered in the bedroom… to Sei's misfortune. It was something she would miss above almost everything.

It was a mixture of sweat, passion and some expensive floral fragrance. "Wild enough as She was, it suited Her perfectly".

Siiiiippp. She wiped her mouth with the bare back of her hand.

She dropped the bottle of wine to the carpet.

She didn't care about cleaning it later.

She didn't care about anything but feeling everything:

The sheets she had just recently bought for her lover's birthday, the alluring symphony that was still playing in the background along with her girl's voice, the hole where her heart had just been ripped out off, and her own skin… she could feel her lover's fingers and lips like she had just done hours before.

……………………………………………

She sighed over and over again. She walked towards the door. Then she was led to the window by her feet.

She smiled at the nothingness that spread before her sight.

It was herself, only herself that she was left with.

Torn apart…

Naked…

Crying…

Alone…

Missing Her…

Her shadowy figure made contrast with the almost-rainbow-like apartment she was in.

She continued her trance and lost herself in her own delirium.

Sei had never liked shopping for furniture so She had chosen everything in there.

She went straight for the door and then stopped.

Looking around was like trying to take out your own heart with a spoon. But she liked the pain, she liked reminding herself of how much she had fallen for her, she liked to feel dead every time she stared at where the missing coat should had been.

She was waiting for the sun to come and play with her now scattered thoughts...

There were no plans for her the next morning, the next month, she couldn't think of anything except the one who had just left her life. She couldn't even remember her artwork would arrive at the museum. Besides, her beloved wouldn't even see what she had painted for Her.

…………………………………………

This had been the perfect timing for Her to shatter her soul. They were just celebrating another anniversary. What better time to tell your partner that you've just decided you're not into her anymore, what better time than when you just fucked her minutes ago?

In a few hours… In a few hours She would be too far away to follow, Sei didn't even knew She was planning to go…

The former Rosa Gigantea curled herself into a ball on the carpet and sobbed.

Hours later she finally fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunlight crept into the apartment trying to avoid Sei's eyes as it was blocked by the chair's shadow. Sun wasn't aware that she was awake already: she was just keeping her eyes from seeing.

Morning gave the apartment the look like it was just as it had always been:

It seemed that any moment now fits of giggles would come out of the bedroom and the shower would do as the shelter for two lustful beasts.

…………………………………..

The whole room felt like Her. It worked, the atmosphere She had created worked. So much color, you could say it was just harmony coming from chaos. "Just like us".

But you would be short of it, short of it in either case.

Finally there was too much light for Satou to elude it anymore. She arose in the mist of a lost battle. Her eyes were swollen, here body was sore and her legs stung.

But her physical pain she didn't actually feel.

She was submerged in her own sea of anguish, and she was just remembered by the alarm clock that it was long past her hopes death.

She managed to stand and her first thought was to look out through the window.

Light hurt her eyes, even when she had been long exposed to it she still felt as though small razors were trying to rip her eyes entirely.

Buildings that had been there to watch her agony stood still.

"Witness to all, aware of nothing".

Her head pulsed just like the symphony she had heard all through the night before.

She suddenly didn't want to look out anymore, but she didn't want to look in either.

Not when everything that had been hiding or what was shadowed lay bare and lit before her.

Not when she had no smiling mask to wear.

It had been shattered.

Not when she had no jokes to bring her charm up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

She had no more charm inside her…

She was nothing without Her.

…………………………………………………….

Fully dressed she lay herself on the couch and placed an exhausted arm over her teary eyes. Even taking a bath had been too much, but she had to.

To get the scent away from her.

To feel like her body was there and not on a plane somewhere above her sky.

……………………

She couldn't take it.

No more.

She had followed Her all the way to Italy.

She really loved Her. She didn't want to lose Her.

But it had happened.

Had she been deceived?

Had She done this to protect her from something worse?

But what could be worse than what was happening?

Again she rose and strode around, she sat at her chair, staring outside.

She had a million questions, but none was going to be answered.

There was no point in asking, or walking, or breathing, or living, not anymore.

She reached the bottom…

And then she started swimming up.

Finally she felt something inside of her.

It was beating, slowly and almost unheard but it was alive.

It was warm and it was soothing.

"I hope you find someone who's worthy of you"

"I'm just too weak right now"

Her insides were talking to her heart:

Perhaps I felt dead before.

But maybe someday when I've grown strong enough…

Maybe love's beyond everything else…

Maybe you'll realize you wanted me better…

And just maybe you'll come back to me…-

Phoenix-like she pulled herself together even if the effect wasn't going to last...

She was the kind of person who let her feelings take over her living…

Finally sunlight was not only around her, but it was inside too…

"Nyah" …she stretched her arms…

Just six weeks and I'll stalk her…

She pulled the curtains shut and was lost from the sun's gaze…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! **


End file.
